


A Shared Birthday

by KamikazeWorld



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Hiyoko and Ryouta only make a short appearance, M/M, You've been warned, birthday fic, this is kind of bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamikazeWorld/pseuds/KamikazeWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two scientists are stuck working over-time on the night of December 12th. To one, the day held no significance whatsoever. To the other, it was one of the most important days of the year. Perhaps he can convince his companion that it matters, after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shared Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this nearly half a year ago and decided to save it until the 12th, which is Iwamine's actual birthday, BUT I FORGOT. So here it is, a week late!  
> I also want to point out that before writing this, I misread some character information and thought Ryouta and Iwamine both had their birthdays on December 12th. Turns out Ryouta's birthday is actually on the 3rd, but by the time I found that out, the fic was already written sssooo... Yeah. I hope you all enjoy it, nontheless!

It's late at night on the 12th of December when two scientists are stuck working overtime in their lab. Kawara Ryuuji stretches where he sits at his workstation and lets out a long sigh, feeling his body ache from muscles that have been still for far too long.

"I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want some?" he asks the younger scientist next to him, who replies with a quick "no" without taking his eyes off what he's doing. Kawara shrugs with a smile as he leaves Isa Souma to his work and heads to the break room where the coffee machine was. A few minutes later, Isa can smell the distinctive scent of coffee float into the room. He looks up to see Kawara standing next to him, drinking out of one mug and holding another out for Isa to take.

"I told you I didn't want any."

"You did, but I figured you could still need it. You're still young, Isa, you need to take care of yourself a bit more!"

"I do not think that is appropriate coming from you, sir." His replies are short and cold, but Kawara only laughs. He always laughs, and it's blinding, Isa thinks.

He's worked with the strange man for some time now and honestly does not think he will ever understand how his mind works, or how he remains so bright all the time. He's a curiousity, a spot of brightness in Isa's grey world, and for reasons far beyond his own understanding he always finds himself drawn to Kawara Ryuuji. Isa has yet to decide if this is a good or a bad thing, even as he watches him sit back down from the corner of his eye and takes a sip of the hot coffee.

"It's my kid's birthday today, y'know," Kawara says then, and it makes Isa pause. "He's turning three and I'm stuck here working. Talk about luck, huh?"

"Hmm..." It's non-committal, and he'd rather not talk about that. He'd rather work. So he doesn't take his eyes off of what he's doing, but Kawara never takes a hint.

"But, y'know, I figure there's at least some meaning to being stuck here with you, Isa!" And now Isa has to look up at him because, what the hell was he on about now?

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! It's your birthday too, right? Happy birthday!" He holds out a little blue box with a golden ribbon tied around it, and Isa is too shocked to do anything for a moment. How had he known? He had never bothered to tell anyone, because he himself never cared in the first place. To Isa, birthdays were just another day of the year. His own had never been celebrated before.

"You... How did you know?" He's frowning now, suspicious, but Kawara just scratches his cheek sheepishly.

"I may have accidentally peeked at your personnel files one day. But hey, don't mind the details, open your gift instead!"

"You do realize there's no real significance to this day, right?"

"You would say that, Isa!" There he goes, laughing again. Always laughing. "But there is. If you hadn't been born on this very day all those years ago, I never would've met you! And I'm glad I did get to meet you, so I'm glad you were born. Just like I'm glad my kid was born on this day, too. My two favorite people, both brought to this world on the same day... It's kind of magical, isn't it?"

".... How stupid."

"Isa! You break my heart!" But he is still laughing, and Isa can do nothing but sigh. There is no winning against this man and his brightness that somehow lights up even Isa Souma's dark world, if only just a little. But, oh well. Maybe it would be alright to be sentimental just once in a while...

...

The sun is just starting to set when doctor Iwamine Shuu wakes up. His neck and arms are stiff from his nap at the desk and his head still feels somewhat light. Outside the open window the sky is just starting to shift to gold and he can hear students leaving outside the room. Iwamine stands and walks up to the window, looking at the various people walking from the school building. Among them he spots a young, blue haired boy who is too familiar for his liking. He thinks of the dream he had just woken from; a rare dream, as he tries to not think of the past, futile as it often seems. Kawara Ryouta, from class 2-3. Next to him, even now, is the human girl. Iwamine almost wants to laugh.

"Hurry up, Ryouta!" he can hear her say. "We need to pick up your cake before they close!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming..! Jeez, Hiyoko, you almost seem more excited about my birthday than I do!" Kawara Ryouta and his human both laugh as they leave the school grounds, and Iwamine stares vacantly after them.

"His birthday... So it's that time again," he mutters. The doctor closes his eyes for a moment before he walks back to his desk and pulls out one of the drawers. Inside sits a tiny blue box, worn with age. He takes it out and slowly opens it, examining its content as he has so many times before. Inside it lays a tiny feather shaped tie pin, unused and still shining like new. Iwamine smiles down at the object, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

Kawara had said the anniversary date of his birth had been special because they got to meet thanks to it. But in the end, Iwamine thinks as he places the box back down into the darkness of the drawer, the day is just like any other.

In the end, the significance of it disappeared together with Kawara Ryuuji.

...  
...  
...

_"Happy birthday, Isa!"_


End file.
